thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
"So Close,But So Far" (WDBGUS)
''"So Close,But So Far" ''is the 3rd episode of The Walking Dead:Beth Greene Unfinished Storylin Plot Synopsis Now that the group has arrived at the church a new threat is in front of them as the terminus residents aren't dead yet,and Carol and Daryl while they try to rescue Beth. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11638276/3/The-Walking-Dead-Beth-Greene-Unfinished-Storyline Deaths * Tyreese Tyreese is bitten by a walker,and captured by the terminus residents who were eating his leg,Later he is shot by Sasha before he could reanimate. * Gareth and the Terminus residents They are brutally killed by Rick,Bob,Abraham and Sasha Trivia * Last appearance of Gareth. * Last appearance of Mike. * Last appearance of Albert. * Last appearance of Greg. * Last appearance of Martin. * Last appearance of Theresa. * Last appearance of Tyreese Williams. * The title of the episode comes from Gabriel's objecting to the violence just committed in the House of Lord, to which Maggie replies, “No, it’s just four walls and a roof.” * Michonne reclaims her katana in this episode. * This is the fourth time Carol's fate is left unknown by the end of the episode. * In the Letter Hacks section of Issue 134, Kirkman reveals that The Hunters didn't get infected after eating a bitten human, as well as Gareth's group. * This episode contains the most scenes adapted from Volume 11: Fear The Hunters. ** Sasha confronts Father Gabriel about a missing member, similar to Andrea in the comics. ** Father Gabriel's backstory is revealed. ** Dale's infamous "tainted meat" line from the Comic Series is spoken in this episode by Bob through the same manner, albeit in a minor different way. ** Bob is dumped on the church's front lawn as bait, similar to Dale in the comics. ** The Hunters/Terminants group fires one shot at Rick's group. Although in the comics, The Hunters shot Glenn in the leg, and in the TV Series they merely shoot a walker. ** Gareth gets two fingers on his left hand shot off, similar to Chris in the comics, although Chris got only his index finder shot off on his right hand. ** The Hunters/Terminants are executed by the group. ** Bob dies of infection from a bite on his shoulder, similar to Dale in the comics. ** Very much like after Dale's death Andrea starts wearing his hat, after Bob's death Sasha starts wearing his jacket. * The board in Father Gabriel's church lists several passages from the Catholic Bible. These would have been the passages of note Father Gabriel would like to be known. They are as follows: ** Romans: 04: "What then shall we say that Abraham, our forefather according to the flesh, discovered in this matter? 2 If, in fact, Abraham was justified by works, he had something to boast about—but not before God. 3 What does Scripture say? “Abraham believed God, and it was credited to him as righteousness.” ** Ezekiel 37:7 "So I prophesied as I was commanded. And as I was prophesying, there was a noise, a rattling sound, and the bones came together, bone to bone." ** Matthew 27-52 "...and the tombs broke open. The bodies of many holy people who had died were raised to life." ** Revelations 9:6 "During those days people will seek death but will not find it; they will long to die, but death will elude them." ** Luke 24:5 "And as they were afraid, and bowed down their faces to the earth, they said unto them, Why seek ye the living among the dead?"